The Properties of Crystals:
The Properties of Crystals What follows are notes on the different uses of crystals, what chakras they are associated with, and their purpose in healing. The information here has been gathered from a variety of sources. If you know of something that should be here, let me know by e-mailing me. Birthstones: Listed below are the birthstones and their corresponding months. This is using the modern birthstone system. January Garnet February Amethyst March Aquamarine April Diamond May Emerald June Moonstone July Ruby August Peridot October Sapphire November Topaz December Turquoise Taking Care of ''Crystals'' '' I have written some guidelines to using and taking care of crystals. This includes, but is not limited to: Cleansing, Clearing, and Programming. Where talking to the crystal is involved, you may substitute that with telepathy. It may or may not work. I do not know. Ø '''Choosing '''Crystals':' ESP and Intuition are of great help here, but you don’t necessarily need those powers. You pick up a crystal, and place it in the center of your left hand’s palm. Some would argue that it is your non-dominant hand that you use, but it actually doesn’t depend on whether or not your left hand is dominant or not. Use your left hand. If your hand begins to feel strange, then that means the crystal’s vibrations are compatible with yours. The stronger the feeling, the better. Some people may feel a one-time energy surge, then be compelled to purchase the crystal. This has happened to me and I do not know what it means. All I know is that you should get the crystal. Perhaps vibrations like this are the crystal’s way of “choosing” you. Ø '''Cleansing 'Crystals:''' You should always clean a crystal frequently, especially after a stressful situation. Cleaning is used to remove negativity from a crystal. Always cleanse a crystal before programming it! Here are the methods I know of: '''1. The most common method is to take a cup of purified water mixed with a tablespoon of sea salt. Some crystals can’t be soaked in water, and some are scratched easily, so salt would scratch them up. The crystals that you do put into this solution should be soaked for however long you feel comfortable with. The usual time people soak them for is 15 minutes, but a lot of negativity could take as much as 24 hours to remove. Afterwards gently wash the crystal and dry it with a soft, natural cloth. Do not reuse the salt solution, as it can release the negative energy back into the crystal. 2. Run the crystal under cold water, but be sure not to do this if the crystal is warm, as it may break. While running the water, visualize Niagra falls or the ocean washing over the crystal. Then dry it with a soft, natural cloth. 3. Visualize the crystal full of darkness, then see it filling up with light energy, which drives out the darkness. 4. Mentally project yourself into the dark crystal, and visualize light pouring from your body, driving out the darkness. After that is done, leave the crystal and re-enter your own body. 5. Lastly, the best method is to wash the crystal, dry it off with a soft, natural cloth, and then hold it in the sunlight for a few minutes and then command it to be cleansed of all negative energy. 6. '''Amethyst, a form of quartz, cleans crystals because it absorbs negative energy (which means it must be cleaned frequently). Citrine converts negative energy to positive, as does Danburite. So keep Amethyst and one of those two crystals nearby when cleaning crystal. That way, the amethyst won’t accumulate too much negative energy. If you feel that a crystal can’t be cleansed after several tries, the negative energy may be irremovable. What you should do is bury the crystal in a remote location or throw it into a river, lake, or ocean, and forget about its existence. Ø '''Clearing 'Crystals': Clearing is used to delete old programs from a crystal. You cannot store multiple programs in a crystal efficiently. Two programs work at 1/2 power, three at 1/3 power, and so on. Clearing is also able to remove emotions and thoughts from a crystal. So, as one would guess, clearing is very important. Always clear a crystal before programming it! Note: When you become more experienced with programming, you can place multiple programs into a crystal and a drop-off in efficiency wouldn’t be as big of a deal. 1. To clear the crystal, hold it, point up, in your left hand, out in the sunlight, and visualize white light filling the crystal, then order it to be cleared of all information. With this technique, you can also cleanse the crystal, when it can’t be cleaned easily. Order it to be cleared of all negativity. 2. Another method is to mentally project yourself into the crystal. Visualize a dial set at 100. Then see it go down, slowly, to zero. Another variation of this is to see a supercomputer with a tape on it. Take out the tape, throw it out of the crystal, and then place a new, blank tape into the computer. After doing either one of these techniques, leave the crystal. You can also create your own variations. 3. '''You can run a crystal over the south pole of a magnet to clear it as well. Ø '''Programming: Many systems are used for programming. But, it all boils down to one thing: projecting your thoughts into the crystal. Before you program the crystal, you must cleanse and clear it. Now, for the programming technique I use: Close your eyes and visualize a star of white light above your head. Now visualize the light flowing down your arms, into your hands (which should be cupped like you’re forming a psi-ball), and then the crystal. Now visualize the result you desire. You can talk, if you want, as it helps you to focus your thoughts, but has no effect on the crystal itself. Do this for 1-3 minutes, whatever you feel comfortable with. Ø Charging: The act of charging energizes crystals and strengthens their programming. There are several things you can do to charge them. You can place them in or on an Orgone Accumulator, place then in a copper wire frame pyramid, place them in a sunny windowsill, and you can place them on a quartz crystal cluster. Ø Gem Elixers: These are easy to make. You take a clear glass container with a plastic, glass, or rubber stopper (cork fouls the water) and put mineral water and a programmed crystal into it. Now let it set in a window that gets plenty of sunlight for 24 hours, then it is ready to use. Take tiny sips as needed. One for dreaming should be taken before bed. One for weight loss should be taken before and after a meal. A healing elixir can be applied directly to a wound. I have done this before, and it works well. Do whatever feels right to you. Pyrite will poison the water. Lapis Lazuli and Peacock ore contain Pyrite. If you are doubtful about a crystal, use quartz, as it is chemically inert. Ø Artificial Light: Artificial lights, especially fluorescent lights and black lights, will cause colors and programs to fade. They can also damage the crystalline structure. Laser pointers are the worst culprits! Sure, they make your crystal have this cool red glow, but the colors could VISIBLY fade, and imagine what would happen to the programs you have imbedded!. Ø Negative Emotions: Avoid going near your crystals in a depressed or angry state, as they can take in this negativity and amplify it. Category:Organization Category:Content Category:Community